general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Corinthos and Kiki Jerome
| series = General Hospital | nickname = MorKi | dates = pre-May - Aug 2013 (lovers) Aug - Oct 2013 (annulled) Dec 2014 (kissed) Apr 2015 (pseudo romance) May - Aug 2015 (lovers) Jan - Feb 2016 (dated) Jun - Oct 2016 (lovers) | status = | image1 = File:MorganKikiKiss.gif | caption1 = Bryan Craig and Hayley Erin as | type = | official = | gender = Male, Female | age = Morgan (19)Morgan was originally born 1993,but his birth year was later changed to 1994 in 16/17,which would have made him about 18 when he met Kiki. Kiki (21)Kiki was originally birth year was 1992, but her birth year was later changed to 1993 in 16, which would have made her about 20 when she met Morgan. | residence = | parents = Sonny and Carly Corinthos (Morgan's parents) Silas Clay (deceased) Ava Jerome (Kiki's parents) | siblings = Dante Falconeri Michael Quartermaine Kristina Corinthos-Davis Josslyn Jacks (Morgan's siblings) Avery Jerome-Corinthos (MorganVia his father. and Kiki'sVia her mother. sister) | children = | grandchildren = | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Morgan Corinthos and Kiki Jerome are fictional characters and a former couple on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Casting and Music Morgan was portrayed by actor Bryan Craig from May 2013 to October 2016. Craig was nominated for a Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Younger Actor in 2014 and 2015. In 2016 and 2017, he brought home his first and second Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Younger Actor. Kiki was portrayed by actress Kristen Alderson (2013-15), formerly known for her role on as Starr Manning (1998-2013) and on GH from 2012-13. Alderson won her first Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Younger Actress in 2013 and was nominated for two more Daytime Emmy's for Outstanding Younger Actress in 2014 and 2015. All for her portrayal of Starr. Actress Hayley Erin, formerly known for her role on as (2008-10), portrayed her from February 26, 2015 to November 28, 2018. The couple never had an official song. Background Morgan was the son of Sonny Corinthos and his wife, Carly Corinthos. Kiki is the daughter of the late, Dr. Silas Clay and his ex-mistress, mobster, Ava Jerome. They were together in 2013 and were happy until Kiki started to fall for his brother, Michael. It was revealed that Michael and Kiki were cousin but much to Morgan's disdain that did not deter Michael and Kiki, so when Morgan finds out that they aren't actually related, he rushes Kiki to the alter. At Morgan and Kiki's wedding party a few weeks after the two elope, Sonny reveals that Morgan knew that Michael and Kiki were not cousins before the marriage and the two separate due to Morgan's lie. In 2016, Morgan was killed in a car bomb explosion meant for Kiki's uncle Julian. In 2018, Kiki was murdered by Ryan Chamberlain. Storylines |-|2013-14= Morgan and Kiki met off screen on a gambling website using the screen names JeromeAroundTheWorld and CaptainMorgan. It is later revealed that she goaded Morgan into placing bets until he lost. Morgan rushed Kiki to the alter before she could find out she wasn't related to Michael. At Morgan and Kiki's wedding party few weeks after the two elope, Sonny reveals that Morgan knew that Michael and Kiki were not cousins before the marriage and the two separate due to Morgan's lie. |-|2015-16= Photo gallery MoKikissing52013.png|MorKi kissing MorKi14.jpg| References Category:General Hospital couples Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Jerome family Category:Corinthos family Category:Spencer family Category:Eckert family